sluggyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Squadron
The Red Squadron is a group of five skiffs that were dispatched by Admiral John Jacobs to capture the Bloody Bun and bring back Kada and her apparatus. It was lead by Lady Noga, with Lieutenant Commandant Shanklin acting as second in command. Ships Red 1 (The Shanklin Suckage) Under the orders of Lady Noga, Red 1 was loaded with crates of smoke grenades and an explosion-proof box containing Lady Noga's pet birds. She also had the ship rechristened The Shanklin Suckage. Lady Noga and Lieutenant Commandant Shanklin boarded Red 1 to lead the charge. As the squadron approached the Bloody Bun, Noga ordered the other ships to stay back while The Shanklin Suckage attempted to ram the Bloody Bun. She then jumped ship in a cauldron and was picked up by Red 5. Shanklin attempted to override Noga's orders, but by this point, it was too late. The Bloody Bun banked to port and fired on The Shanklin Suckage, destroying her instantly. The smoke grenades detonated, generating a large cloud of smoke. The explosion-proof box released the birds, which carried the smoke to surround and effectively blind the Bloody Bun. Red 2 After the destruction of Red 1, Red 2 and Red 4 tetherered together in an effort to rip off the Bloody Bun's topsail. Bun-bun and B.A. were able to climb the tether as it made contact with the Bloody Bun's mast and riggings. They quickly dispatched Red 2's crew, severed the tether, and accidentally crashed her onto the deck of the Bloody Bun. The topsail was saved, but the bottom sail was torn off. B.A. then throttled her up, sending the pair of ships into a spin. This threw the smoke off and allowed the Bloody Bun to begin firing at the other ships, prompting them to wait for the rest of the fleet to arrive, assuming the Bloody Bun to be permanently crippled. As the squadron waited, the crew of the Bloody Bun cannibalized Red 2 for parts and repairs, allowing her to escape. Red 3 After the destruction of Red 1, Red 3 and Red 5 tetherered together in an effort to rip off the Bloody Bun's bottom sail. They succeeded, but Red 2 and Red 4 failed to remove the topsail. As Red 3 and Red 5 awaited reinforcements, the Bloody Bun repaired herself and escaped. Facing the wrath of John Jacobs for their failure, Noga threatened the crew of Red 3 into continuing to obey her orders. Fortunately for her, Murdock kept one of her pet birds as his own, allowing her to psychically track the Bloody Bun's movements. Blacksoul sought out Lady Noga, and with her help, tracked down and caused the Bloody Bun to crash into the Oceans Unmoving. Red 3 and Red 5 quickly moved in to capture the survivors, but B.A., "Honest" Stu, Calix and Kada were able to steal and escape in Red 3. The four piloted her to the site of Teknokon One. They were swiftly tracked down by Lady Noga, who had Red 3 shot down. She also grappled Teknokon One and towed it off to give to Admiral John Jacobs as an effort to make up for the death of Lieutenant Commandant Shanklin. Noga also intended to capture Kada and her apparatus, but Calix was able to repulse the Mortar and Pestle by throwing axes into the heads of two crew members. B.A., Calix and Kada (Stu had been lost in battle) were able to repair Red 3 and limp on short-time to the nearest port. Red 4 After the destruction of Red 1, Red 4 and Red 2 tetherered together in an effort to rip off the Bloody Bun's topsail. Red 2 was lost due to enemy action, forcing Red 4 to withdraw. The Bloody Bun began spinning and firing wildly at the ships surrounding her, destroying Red 4 with an extremely lucky shot. Red 5 (Mortar and Pestle) After the destruction of Red 1, Red 5 became part of the effort to cripple the Bloody Bun. Though in the end the effort failed, Lady Noga was able to track the Bloody Bun and send Blacksoul against her. Red 5 and Red 3 arrived on the scene after the Bloody Bun had crashed into and was floating on top of the Oceans Unmoving. As Lady Noga's quarry escaped in Red 3, she bid Feder and Jaspers to find Kada's clothing to aid in tracking in exchange for gunner positions on the Mortar and Pestle. This allowed Noga to track Red 3 to Teknokon One and take it for herself. Feder and Jaspers were killed by long-range throwing axes wielded by Calix, which convinced Noga to take Teknokon One and run, hoping it would make up for the death of Shanklin in John Jacobs' eyes. References